


Who Said Dommes Only Wear Black?

by CheekyTorah



Series: Tumblr One-shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Ball Gag, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domme Luna Lovegood, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Face-Sitting, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Poly triad, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Sub Ron Weasley, Triad - Freeform, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: He needs someone to just take control, she likes to make pretty artwork of his back.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger
Series: Tumblr One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Who Said Dommes Only Wear Black?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts).



> I wrote this for onereaders birthday awhile back and just never got around to posting it on Ao3. Happy birthday again 😅😍❤️

The sweat shone on the blooms of red along his back, an enticing array of different reds and purples against milky white and freckled skin. She felt the prickle of anticipation on her arms along with the power and the satisfaction of knowing it was her—and her alone—creating the masterpiece before her.

Her submissive sat on his heels, kneeling in the center of the dimly lit room, blindfolded and gagged with his hands bound behind his back. He knew his safety sounds, the three bangs on the ground to alert her to his withdrawal of consent. The knowledge of that had her relaxed and ready to move forward.

As she raised the silicone flogger, Luna grinned and licked her lips. He loved when she would swiftly change tactics, giving him only a moment to decide whether to continue or not.

“Are you ready?”

She trailed the strips of silicone along his back and watched him shudder, then he nodded quickly as a line of drool trailed down his chin.

With a flick of her wrist the flogger came down across his skin with a crack, the sound loud in the small room, vibrating against the walls. He moaned. His freckled cock, leaking a trail of come against his thigh, twitched as he arched into the second and third snaps of the flogger on his skin.

“Can’t have you coming before you are allowed, now can we?”

Luna snapped her fingers and a glowing red thread wound itself around his cock and balls, tightened and knitted with a pretty bow. His cock twitched with need and the sight made her smile with delight.

“Let me hear your cute moans.” She said sweetly.  
He moaned, and straightened his back, practically begging her to pretty it up with more bruises, but she had a better plan in mind for him. 

He loved to be used, loved to submit to pleasing his dominate. Where he loved pleasing her with his submission, she loved to please him with her dominance, her control over him, giving him what he needed in the form of pain and pleasure. 

She removed a bind from one of his hands, laid him out on his back and tied together them again above his head, threading the rope through a hook in the floor.

She parted her legs and crouched over his face, her crotch less purple vinyl pants perfect for what she was about to force upon him.

“Eat me,” she said sternly. “Make it good and maybe I’ll let you come, Ron.”

He moaned before he eagerly strained towards her slick cunt, his tongue slipped between her folds. She loved him just like this, impatient and needy, willing to please and do as instructed. It was probably why he needed her so much, needed this. Why both him and his wife sought out a dominant to give them what they desired both together and solo.

As Luna felt her climax mounting, a fire in her clit as he sucked and prodded at the sensitive bud, she gripped his hair and pressed herself against his lips. When she came she flooded his open mouth with her juices, which he drank back greedily. With another snap of her fingers, the ties around his cock released, and his release was immediate. He exploded thick, white ropes of come against his stomach and some on her pants.

She smiled and released him from his binds, his gag and his blindfold. She conjured water, soft music and a warm blanket as she lead Ron to the couch and sent a Patronus to request for his wife to join them.

Sometime later, the three were curled up in warm cotton pajamas, watching a muggle sitcom about six close friends and a coffee shop.


End file.
